


wait on me

by calloffyourethics, clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, halfway between, l o ok, like look, okay but like riddle me awkward /second/ times lik e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calloffyourethics/pseuds/calloffyourethics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: wait on me
  
  i know how to love you
  
  and i wanna love you some more
Ladybug and Chat Noir are on patrol for the first time since consummating their relationship as their alter egos, and the tension is getting to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOOKIT THIS NEAT THING [MIRTH](http://mirthaculous.tumblr.com/) AND I DID FOR [MLNSFWEEK](http://mirthaculous.tumblr.com/post/150254082577/mlnsfweek-episode-1)
> 
> LOOK AT IT
> 
> (double beta'd by the both of us /o/)

It was a beautiful day.

The November Parisian sky was heavy and cold, clouds the colour of slate weighing down the autumn air. Every city surface was slick with a drizzle that had started early in the morning and hadn't stopped since. Citizens scurried from shelter to shelter, huddled beneath umbrellas or in the collars of their coats.

Ladybug swung through the dreary skies above them with a laugh that was breathless and free, veins thrumming with an exhilaration that lent wings to her already weightless feet. An akuma had fallen to that excitement with astounding speed earlier that afternoon, and now she flew through her patrol with the same enthusiasm, showing no sign of tiring. Gravity had nothing on her today.

Everything was wonderful. Everything was _fantastic._

Icy rain needled her face, plastered her bangs to her forehead and flattened her pigtails into bedraggled clumps on her shoulders, but it couldn't touch the warm feeling that expanded her chest. The warmth bubbled up and out, escaping in more cheerful laughter and multiple bright grins flashed over her shoulder at her blond-haired partner.

Her _partner,_ her thoughts repeated with relish, savoring all of its connotations. Her partner in every sense of the word, and the source of her _very_ good mood as of late.

She and Adrien had been dating for a while now, ever since the mutual reveal of their secret identities. Things had been a little messy at first, but with time had come understanding and an even deeper closeness, one that bettered their friendship and even their superhero teamwork.

A closeness that had recently gotten significantly _closer._

Ladybug bit her lip, a hot flush reddening her cheeks at remembered snatches of sensation. The feel of Adrien's hungry mouth on her breast, of delicious weight between her thighs... Their first time hadn't been perfect (they were still nursing goose eggs from that one accidental crack of heads), but there certainly hadn't been anything for her to complain about. She'd been on cloud nine for days.

She was loved, she was _in_ love, and things had never been better.

With another laugh, Ladybug disengaged her yoyo from its anchor and twirled for a light landing on the nearest roof, facing the object of her affections as he came up behind her.

"What's the matter, _chaton_?" she teased, blue eyes dancing with mirth, one red and black spotted hand wiping rainwater from her face. "Having trouble keeping up?"

 _Yes,_ Chat did not say.

For one, it was _wet_ and the rooftops were _slippery_ and he was a lot more ground-bound than she was.

For another, she was...

She was Ladybug, who was Marinette, who was his lovely girlfriend who'd taken him to bits with one soft kiss and then destroyed him with the slick slide of flesh against his, panting moans in his ears and nails biting into his shoulders.

It was a good thing he'd already come to a halt — thoughts like those were exactly what had sent him careening into stationary objects time after time even on a normal patrol.

But now... now it was about a hundred times worse. Now he knew what it felt like. He knew what she tasted like, sounded like, _looked_ like all spread out and flushed and pretty and so _adoring_ his heart couldn't stand it.

She was also the same Ladybug who'd taken him aside shortly after they'd started dating and kindly but firmly suggested they should keep their professional relationship professional to better stay focused while fighting for their lives.

It was a good idea, don't get him wrong, but there was a certain amount of physical distance he needed to maintain if he wanted to stop his hands from reaching for her while every ounce of him was pulled towards her like something inexorable.

"Of course not, my lady," was all he said aloud, though. He leaned an elbow against the wall and grinned. "Just enjoying the view."

(She was laughing and happy and wet and so, so beautiful, and...

He was enjoying the view.)

Ladybug hummed playfully, folding her hands behind her back and dancing a step closer.

"The _view,_ huh?" she questioned, gaze flicking up and down his own form. The black of his suit glistened with rain, muscles highlighted in the glint of reflected street lamps.

She swallowed and forced her eyes back up to Chat's face, which only served to fix her attention on the curve of his lips. Had the stark lines of his mask always emphasized the cut of his jaw like that? She couldn't remember.

In an attempt to distract herself, she reached up and ruffled a hand through Chat's messy hair, triggering a miniature cascade of water. "Sure you aren't just losing out to the rain?"

With her hands in his hair and her smile so close he could lean forward only _just a little bit_ and kiss it, Chat wasn't sure _anyone_ was losing out to _anything._

Somehow he remembered to act normal and grumble, the noise sitting low in his throat.

(The water trying to fly up his nose helped with that.)

"What's rain to a cat like me?" he said, brushing it off and switching to cavalier, more focused on blinking water out of his eyes and keeping his hands where they were (and _not on her_ ) than making sure his sentences made sense.

(She was _right there,_ her hand still in his hair — he could catch her wrist and press his lips to her pulse and suck the water off _that one place_ he knew she'd moan if he touched, draw her in and kiss her, press her against the wall and...)

"Oh, so you _aren't_ the kind of cat who gets grumpy when he gets wet?" said Ladybug, the banter slipping out without thought — which was a good thing, because her thoughts were thoroughly occupied with the way Chat was _staring_ at her.

She meant to tack on some kind of quip about the sour mood he'd been in when they'd fought Flash Flood, but the words died on her tongue.

Chat's eyes _glowed_ in the oncoming night, twice as intense as Adrien's usual green, and they drew her in like a moth to a candle.

It struck Ladybug, all of the sudden, that today was their first time suited up together since they'd become intimate. As the skies had grown darker her black cat had begun to blend in with their surroundings, but it didn't matter — not only could she trace the outline of his limbs with years of familiarity, but now she could fill in every blank with the mental image of smooth pale skin flushed pink with pleasure.

The thought caught her by surprise and caused so much heat to rush to her face that she felt dizzy. Ears burning, Ladybug realized her hand was still in Chat's hair and made an attempt to snatch it back. Instead it strayed behind like a traitor, hovering in the air between them.

The blush proved to be just a little bit too much for Chat's self-control — he caught her wrist, giving in, just slightly, to the urge to touch her.

Kisses to the back of her hand were ordinary enough, right? _Right?_

He bent down and pressed his lips to her knuckles, feeling the pattern of her suit scrape against his damp skin and closing his eyes, savoring the feeling.

He was distantly aware of his tail inching towards her, reaching out to curl loosely around her ankle, not even touching it, _really._

She just... kept _looking at him_. Looking at him like... like...

Like she loved him.

Wanted him.

Ladybug was looking at him like she _wanted him._

"Aw, come on," he said, forcing levity into his voice, past the weight in his chest that was pressing down on his lungs. ( _Ladybug looking at h i m—_ ) "You're just as wet as I am, my lady. Who am I to complain?"

Well, wet in one sense. He'd have to wait until patrol was over to think about any _other_ ways.

Or that was the plan, except he'd already doomed them both. Ladybug licked her lips at the feel of his lips on her knuckles, her pulse fluttering against the gentle curl of his claws, and the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"Oh I am _definitely_ more wet."

...Then promptly looked like she wanted to _die._

Chat paused.

Rewound the statement.

_I am **definitely** more wet._

Ladybug was definitely more wet.

Match failed. Try expanding your search criteria for better results!

Okay, reboot.

Ladybug was wet.

Yes, he'd noticed that. It was very difficult to _not_ notice glistening liquid covering every inch of the love of your life's skintight bodysuit.

Ladybug was _more_ wet.

Well, she did have longer hair than he did. More hair could definitely hold more water. It was entirely feasible that Ladybug was, in fact, more wet than Chat was.

Ladybug was _definitely_ more wet.

Uh.

_Uh._

Chat swallowed.

Opened his mouth.

Tried to speak.

_Failed._

Ladybug hitched her shoulders up around her ears and tried to say something in her defense, but only a squeak emerged.

They were supposed to be professional superheroes!

Groaning, she covered her face with her free hand.

 _She_ was the one who said they should be professional superheroes! That was the _least_ professional thing she could have said!!

It took a few more tries, but she managed to mumble into her glove, "Can— can wet just forget I said that?"

Pause.

"I-I MEAN WE. _WE_ FORGET I SAID THAT. Ohgod."

Yep, definitely time to throw herself off the rooftop. Marinette was out in full force tonight.

If she'd just steamrollered on, he probably would have put the words down to a fever dream.

Thank you, Ladybug, for confirming their existence,

He missed the first slip in his state of... _something_ (shock? Arousal? Shock and arousal?), only to run through her words again at her panicked, mortified flailing.

Welp.

_Welp._

Sure, he could do the professional thing and _try_ to forget it, hearing those words and their implications echo around in his head each time he so much glanced at her for the next week or so and, inevitably, get so distracted he'd brain himself on whatever danger he was supposed to be dodging just then.

Or he could pull her in, corner her, cover her face in kisses and slide a knee between her thighs, rock against her until she was moaning those very same words to him, broken with stuttering gasps of his name, probably getting metaphorically couched for a week (worth it) and making her uncomfortable ( _not_ worth it) while he was at it.

Or he could drop his transformation, out here in the open air where anyone could see them, and see if she was any more inclined to let _Adrien_ remember those amazing, mind-liquifying words.

But thinking logically (not that logical thinking was in good supply right now)...

"I... I'm not sure I can," he admitted faintly through the head rush.

"What if you try _really hard?_ " Ladybug begged, plaintively peeking up at him from between her fingers. Her face was so red it was hard to tell where her suit ended and her cheeks began.

A short list of things Chat was Not Thinking About:

  1. How much he would like to kiss Ladybug/Marinette/the Light of his Life/his Sun and his Moon/ad infinitum.
  2. The full extent of the implications of the words she'd just uttered.
  3. Where, exactly, the blood in his body was rushing.



"'Really hard' is... maybe _not_ the best phrase to use right now," he said, strained.

Similarly, Ladybug had a growing list of things she Had No Control Over:

  1. Her three-alarm blush.
  2. Her increasingly _visceral_ reaction to being so close to her very attractive and loving boyfriend in a wet bodysuit.
  3. The words coming out of her mouth.



"Oh, right," she chirped, far too loud and bright. "Of course. Good point. Because you're probably already trying to _not_ be hard because I'm wet and I'mjustgoingtostoptalkingrightnow."

The hand clamped over her mouth again, blood absolutely _roaring_ in her ears.

"Oh no," said Chat, fainter still. _This is definitely a fever dream._ "Please go on."

Maybe a little more of that shock-arousal combination would finish him off, make a clean run of it instead of giving him death by inches.

Unfortunately for him, Ladybug's only response was a vigorous shake of her head, the motion slapping her wet pigtails against her suit.

 _Very rational,_ thought Chat with the two brain cells he had left to rub together. _Very reasonable._ He knew he liked her for a reason.

"Tell you what," said his mouth without much, if any, input from those two brain cells. "I'll do my best—" _Not_ his hardest "—to forget, in exchange for one thing."

The hand cautiously lowered, a shiver already running down Ladybug's spine at the thought of what that one thing could be.

_Bad Ladybug. Down, girl. **Be professional.**_

"W-what's that?" she ventured.

"A kiss?" said Chat's mouth, _still_ without permission. He chose to be grateful it hadn't said anything worse, the way his imagination had snagged on the tiny hint of a shiver (she was probably just cold, goddamnit Agreste _cool it_ ) and the timbre and stutter in her voice (once again, _it was the cold_ , not... not... _that_ ).

Then, anticipating the look she'd probably give him for breaching the whole 'professionalism agreement' thing, he glanced away and added quickly, "Or, just— we could go home. I mean— You could let _me_ go home. Or you could—" He swallowed. "You could..."

The words that were trying to escape him were _you could come home with me_.

He couldn't quite get them out, but Ladybug's brain was all too happy to fill them in on his behalf — and then cheerfully expound on what could happen from there. The excited energy that had been bouncing around inside her all day coalesced low in her belly, changing in a flash from comforting warmth to a hungry heat that set fire to her blood.

They needed to be professional. They _really should_ be professional. They were responsible for the safety of all of Paris, people looked up to them, they were on the news all the time...

"Well, um—"

...It was late, it was cold and dark and raining, nobody was on the streets, Chat was _right there_ and _wanting_ her...

"I, uh..."

While Ladybug stood there, struggling to keep the last shreds of her morality together, her eyes were caught by a bead of rain as it dripped down the side of Chat's face. It ran down along his throat and caressed his Adam's apple as he swallowed, like a trickle of sweat...

...And that was the breaking point.

_Screw professionalism._

Tugging her wrist free from Chat's grasp, Ladybug seized the bell at his neck and pulled him in for a rough, _wet_ kiss.

Chat experienced a split second of intense panic — _she pulled away, he'd really blown it now, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?_ — replaced almost immediately by shock.

Shock that then bled into something softer, more heated, his mouth opening automatically under her onslaught. He'd spent far too long thinking of kissing her and dreaming of kissing her and _actually_ kissing her for his body to not know exactly what to do when he found damp lips stroking his own.

Her chilled, rain-soaked lips gave way to the inside of her mouth — wetter, hotter, slicker, wanting and _intense_ — and Chat groaned, helpless, as he let it sweep him away.

It echoed down Ladybug's throat and was answered with one of her own, drawing her into him, the heat of his body bleeding through his suit and hers. She wiggled closer to it, hands hooked around the nape of his neck and pulling him down with insistence. Crimson thumbs stroked the underside of his jaw the same way they had several nights ago when he'd fallen into her arms.

But they'd been Adrien and Marinette then, safe and warm beneath the covers. Not Ladybug and Chat Noir, exposed on a roof in an autumn rainstorm with adrenaline still humming through their veins. It was thrilling in a completely different way, and Ladybug felt herself lose any lingering sense of _professionalism_ to the night.

Chat's hands, hovering over her shoulders, gave up on their premise of politeness. He grabbed her by the hips, hauling her closer and pulling them both back against the wall, feeling it in his nose when the back of his head hit the brick.

_She'd initiated this._

Ladybug had kissed him, was _still_ kissing him, and suddenly all of those little looks, all those little moments he'd studiously ignored for fear of what they would do to his self-control if he acknowledged them — suddenly, they were all he could think about beyond her touch.

He groaned again, the _reality_ of her touch skittering down his spine, fogging his mind, heating his blood to _molten_. He dragged a hand down her spine, admiring the _power_ in her lithe body in the most visceral way.

Ladybug's back curved under his touch like a bow, a breathless sound escaping her into the kiss, and she made sure to express her approval of Chat's choice of support by pressing him hard into the brick wall. Her fingers climbed higher and raked through his hair, curling around the magical material of his cat ears in a way she'd never quite dared to before, invoking a rough purr that vibrated against her chest.

He was sweet and worshipful and so _tall_ , and the noises he was making were driving her a little bit crazy. Ladybug chased them against her better judgment, making full use of the arsenal she'd accumulated over years of dating and one very special night. A curl of the tongue _here_ , a roll of the hips _there_...

If it weren't for the toe pads on his boots, Chat was pretty sure he would have slipped down the wall by now. A week's worth of barely restrained desires were flaring to life beneath his skin, making the harsh dig of the worn bricks pale beside the sheer _feeling_ of Ladybug arching up into him, pushing his buttons with single-minded intensity, sweet and responsive and more addicting than _ever_ — and that was saying something, considering how addicted he'd been before.

He dug his claws into the small of her back, breaking the kiss with a wrench so he could nibble at the skin under her ear, suck kisses into the underside of her jaw, lap at the neck of her suit, the taste of sweat and dusty rainwater flooding his senses. His other hand slid up to cup her nape and encourage her to give him just a little bit more access, needing it more than he needed air right then.

He received a guttural feminine sound in response and Ladybug's head lolled back, giving him what he wordlessly begged for and punching the air out of his lungs.

Some tiny part of her brain was insisting that she'd had a reason to keep the kiss short, but for the _life_ of her, Ladybug couldn't remember what it was. She dismissed the niggling thought and dug her nails lightly into his scalp instead, focusing on keeping herself upright as he did things to her throat that she didn't have a name for.

" _Chat..._ "

Chat froze in the midst of hiking her up against him.

Hearing her moan that name was _indescribable_.

That was what he'd been to her first, really. That was what she groaned when his puns got a little too terrible, what she shouted when an akuma landed a hit on him, what she laughed when he joked around in hopes of earning her smile. Before he'd heard her say _Adrien_ in anything but a breathless flutter, he'd been _Chat_.

She'd said that name a hundred different ways before, but not like this.

Oh god, never before like _this_.

"S-say that again," he pleaded, rough and raw and barely there against her covered pulse, because this was a hundred and one teenage fantasies come to life in the trembling of her thighs, in the touch of her fingers in his hair, in the way her body pushed against his with every pant. "Say— say my name again."

Ladybug whimpered, but whether it was from the way he'd stopped or the way his voice rolled through her nerves like a cat's tongue, she couldn't say. She'd never seen Chat like this, so wrecked and passionate. Never felt like this as Ladybug, wanton and yet with so much control over her partner. There was a magic in it, one that had nothing to do with kwami and Miraculous stones, and everything to do with raw desire and being two halves of a pair that fit.

She let herself get swept up in it, let it guide her into hitching a leg around Chat's hip to help him hoist her up, let her eyes lid low as she leaned in to breathe the scent of his damp hair.

And loosed her next moan right in the shell of his ear.

" _Chat..._ "

Chat was the one whimpering that time, knees going weak as the heat of her nudged against him, gentle and insistent.

His name, his name, oh _god,_ his _name..._

He pushed into her, hips first and nerves lit up like sparklers, simultaneously sinking back against the stone and begging, "Again, again, please, oh, _Ladybug..._ "

Ladybug shuddered on top of him, both of her thighs now clamped tight around his hips as she rode his every motion, the wet slide of their suits just barely audible over the pattering rain. The sound of his voice was like a drug, coaxing wave after wave of heat through her body, and she was only too happy to give him what he asked so she could get more of it.

"Chat, Chat, ah, _Chat..._ "

Each repetition of his name punched another little whimper out of his chest, each roll of her hips pushing him a little higher, making him a little weaker. He wanted to be inside her so badly he couldn't _breathe_.

"Lady-Lady _bug_ ," he whispered, the name as good as — _better than_ — a prayer on his lips, fingers digging into her hips.

Ladybug turned her face into his throat, continuing to groan his name against his skin as an entreaty that he could feel as well as hear. His grip on her hips spurred her on, the prick of his claws no more than sharp pressure through the protection of her suit.

With her cheek pressed to his jaw, the beat of his pulse drumming against her lips and their mixed pleas ringing in her ears, she nearly missed the gentle warning buzz in her earlobes.

Surprised, Ladybug paused the movement of her hips, flushed and panting, just in time to hear Chat yelp — it seemed Plagg didn't care as much about being gentle.

Chat yanked back, cracking his head against the brick, and glowered at the ring on his hand.

It continued to vibrate at a punishing pace.

Chat was severely tempted to ignore the growing ache and continue grinding against Ladybug until one or both of them reached completion, but he was worried Plagg might actually attempt to make off with his finger.

It still took him a moment before he could formulate words, and then it was just, "You know, it's actually _really hard_ to convince the staff to get camembert. It would be a pity if we were to, somehow, _run out._ "

Mercifully, the vibrations gentled.

Torn between laughing and groaning in disappointment, Ladybug rested her head on Chat's shoulder. " _Tikki..._ "

Another buzz, sterner this time. Ladybug sighed, feeling the buzz of arousal in her bones as a much deeper ache.

Chat hitched a sigh, breathing deep as he lowered Ladybug so her feet could reach the ground again, absently memorizing what he could see of her while he resigned himself to a rather lonely trip home. _Damn_ Plagg.

He was distracted from that train of thought by Ladybug's hair as she lifted her head. The rain had gathered it in curls at her nape, feathered flat and heart-rendingly vulnerable.

Chat swallowed hard and shut his eyes, the ache in his body familiar, but the ache in his chest not so.

It had been _so long_ since he hadn't been allowed to kiss her.

 _Tomorrow,_ he promised the yawning gap forming in his chest. He'd see her tomorrow, and he'd kiss her then. He could kiss those little curls at the nape of her neck tomorrow.

_Professionalism, right?_

Lost as he was in his desire, he was surprised by the feather-light brush of lips against his jaw and the little smile Ladybug was wearing when he opened his eyes.

"I guess it's time for Plan B?" she asked sheepishly, flicking a lock of wet hair from his brow.

Heart thumping from the little kiss, Chat just blinked at her.

"Plan B?"

Ladybug cleared her throat, gaze falling to the side. "Well, you know..."

_Come on, Marinette, you're an adult now! Just say it!_

"Y-you said a kiss or going home, so..."

Sheepish once more, Ladybug peered up at him from beneath her sodden bangs.

"Why not... both...?"

Chat blinked.

"Both?" he echoed dumbly. Both the kiss and the going home? Weren't they going home anyway? Separately, but...

Wait.

His tail twitched in interest. The clank of its tip striking the roof rang uncommonly loud in his ears.

"Both," Ladybug confirmed, eyes flicking down to her hands where they rested on his chest, rivulets of water trickling between her fingers. "T-that is, if you want to? You can change your mind if you want, I know it's really late—"

Slowly, sluggishly really, it was making its way through to Chat's brain that she was offering to go home _with him._

Or take him home.

Or both.

(No, actually doing both of those at the same time was kind if impossible.)

(Maybe they could... maybe not at the same time, but—)

( _Down_ , boy.)

Pretexts of 'professionalism' were falling down around his ears because Chat was pretty sure Ladybug was _inviting him to bed._

Vocally.

With words.

Chat might need a minute. Or ten.

She could probably feel the way his breath caught and his heart staggered at the realization, could probably see the blush making his skin burn.

"I _always_ have time for you, my lady," he hastened to reassure her around the pulse in his throat.

It was such an ordinary Chat-like thing for him to say, except nothing about the situation was ordinary. Ladybug let out a breathless giggle, giddy and helpless and thrilled by the red just barely visible beneath the edges of his mask.

"Glad I can count on you, kitty," she hummed, hoping it came out as a purr and not the garbled, mumbled mess it felt like in her mouth. "You have cookies at your house, right?"

Unbidden, the image of Marinette tangled in his sheets, of her clothes on his floor and her hair on his pillow, flashed before his eyes.

Twenty. Make that twenty minutes.

"Yes, absolutely," he said, breathless, tongue tripping and insides in a flurry. He grinned, trying for cocky and probably ending up somewhere in the realm of lovesick and concussed. "At your service."

He didn't have the first clue whether or not there were cookies at his house, but found himself rather disinclined to care. That was what midnight delivery services were for, after all.

It did the trick, in any case. Ladybug reluctantly pulled away from the firm lines of his body and reached for her yo-yo. Pushing dripping hair out of her eyes, she somehow managed to dredge a wink out of the depths of her internal flailing.

She was inviting Chat Noir to bed. _She was inviting Chat to bed,_ and despite the rebuke of their kwami only minutes before, Ladybug found herself longing to feel the rumble of his purr against her chest as he sank deep into her. Plagg and Tikki would probably never speak to them again, but at the moment it felt like it just might be worth it.

_**Professional,** Marinette!_

Then again, if she tried hard enough, maybe she could draw a purr out of Adrien all on his own...

"Race you?" she challenged, already hurrying to latch her weapon onto a nearby fire escape. "If you win, I'll call you any name you want, _chaton._ "

(Like she wasn't going to anyway, after the sounds _that_ had gotten out of him.)

There were still more sounds bubbling in the back of his throat, let out on a hiss of air that might've been a whimper in another life as his legs went numb.

Talk about _incentive_.

(The fantasy shifted, Ladybug's smirk on Marinette's bare face as she whispered _mon minou, mon amour_ in a heated purr, rolling her hips up and—)

Chat gulped.

"D-deal."

"Meet you there!"

Ladybug didn't waste any more time on niceties, flinging herself into the rainy night air and making a beeline for Adrien's place as fast as she could fly.

...But not so fast that Chat didn't beat her there.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'make 'em blush':
> 
> :D


End file.
